


Fire and Fury

by CoHeroes_Handon



Series: Dark Handon's Adventures [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: EvilLandon, F/M, Handon, NoHumanityHope, darkHandon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Hope has her humanity off and Landon still has the dark personalities of his father, Hope and Landon get captured by Triad and they need to find a way out
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Dark Handon's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fire and Fury

Hope and Landon are in a Triad cell, they put shackles on Hope that disable her magic and the Triad not knowing what Landon is did nothing to him.  
Hope: Oh wonderful  
Landon: Relax we'll get out here soon  
Hope: And how are we gonna do that?  
Landon stood up and all of a sudden a blast of fire ripped open the cell doors, Hope stood up  
Landon: After you beautiful  
Hope: Oh such a gentleman  
They left the cell only to be greeted by Triad men, Hope vamp sped to one of them and fed on them, Landon used his fire powers and burnt most of them.  
Hope: Really, I could of used the-  
One of the guards shot Hope with a gun "ahhh!" Hope yelled in pain, Landon in his rage he broke one of the cell bars and threw it at the guard killing them.  
Landon: Hope! are you ok  
Hope: Yeah I'll be fine, but you know what would be better  
Hope smirked  
Landon: What?  
Hope: To get these off me  
Hope said looking down at the shackles  
Landon: Of course  
Landon ripped them off with his strength  
Landon: Lets get out of here?  
Hope: Yes please  
Hope and Landon leave and they stop by a diner  
Landon: You hungry?  
Hope: sure  
Landon: You can have the waitress  
Hope just smiles  
Since it was night there weren't many people there it was just a Waitress a cook and two teenagers, Hope compelled all of them to stay quiet and don't move.  
Hope fed on the waitress  
Landon: I'm gonna get us something to drink  
A few minuets passed and finally Landon came out with two milkshakes, one Peanut Butter Blast Whip Cream on The Bottom and one Vanilla Milkshake.  
Landon: Here you go  
Hope: You remembered  
Landon: Always  
Landon leaned in a kissed Hope, even though Hope didn't have any feeling she still felt the fire and the passion that Landon always managed to bring out.  
They were soon interrupted by none other than the Saltzman's  
Josie: Hope!  
Hope looked out the window and saw Alaric, Lizzie and Josie, Hope and Landon walked outside  
Hope: What the hell do you want?  
Alaric: We went to Triad to rescue you but we found piles of dead bodies  
Landon: Did you check outside to?  
Hope and Landon laughed  
Lizzie: This isn't funny Hope you're not a murderer  
Hope: Actually I am, I thought I made that clear when I killed those people  
Josie: You did that on purpose?  
Hope: Yup, because I don't care so stop tryin make me  
Alaric: We will never give up or leave you Hope  
Hope: To late I'm already gone  
Landon: Now leave before you end up like those people at Triad  
Alaric: Never  
Hope: Bad choice  
Hope did a spell that knocked the Saltzman's out  
Hope: Hmmm I'm bored, lets get out of here  
Landon: Anything thing for you  
Hope and Landon walked off into the night

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this series that I'm gonna start?


End file.
